septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Rewind Jenkinson
Originally tricked into coming aboard the ship and used as Kura's personal dress up doll, She earned her ranking at a fast pace. However originally being owned by Christian Jenkinson, being that of a family item to the Jenkinsons, It wasn't soon that Jacob paired with Xavier Edward Descartes to figure of what Rewinds hidden core that made her so humain was. Turning his friendship and love into a manipulitive game, Jacob's hate for automatrons took over. He opened Rewind as she was powered down and with the aid of Xavier, Jacob managed to remove her core and as a result saving Devlin Alice's life for a second time. Rewind was returned to a powered down state. Talents and Skills *Technical and Engineering Expertise; Rewind feels at home round machinery and loves to learn how everything works. When she first arrived she had even attempted o 'fix' a sad crew member by attempting to take him apart and rebooting him. *Voice Mimicking; One of her disliked abilities, Rewind can mimick any voice and sound once heard only once. *Sewing; Rewind enjoys making new clothes, most of her clothing is hand-made by her hands. *Cooking; Though she cannot cosume food, Rewind is an excellent cook and enjoys cooking and baking with Abel as well as Emory. *Voice Recording; One of her original purposes was to record her creator's work and thoughts, through this ability she never forgets a voice signature. *Instrumental Expertise; The piano is Rewind's intrumental love of choice, taught by her creator and in later years she helped teach his son. The sound of the piano is very calming and soothing to her. *Multilingual; Through her many journeys Rewind has learned many languages human and non. *Scanners; In her eyes Rewind can scan for multiple things, organic and non, which she uses quite often o that she always aware of her surroundings. Weapons Gatling Gun in left arm; A large gatling gun that extends and covers her left arm partially when in use. Core Cannon in right arm; Able to tap into hr power core, Rewind can send blasts of power from her right hand. Though effective, the core cannon zaps her energy to low levels and as such is used in emergencies. Electric Daggers; Throwing daggers that send off an elctrial shock to those in range. Sword Blades in wrists; Two straight blades that extend from her wrists that she easily uses in two bladed combat. Matallic Claws in hands; Three matallic blades that extend from the top of her hands between her knuckles. Gernades; Many varieties of explosives that are used to stun and/or injure. Flamethrower; Her right palm can blast flames up to a 10 mile radius. Guns in Breasts; When activated miniture gun barrels surface where her nipples are. Combat Skills and Abilities *Inhuman Strength; Rewind can lift well overthe limit of any human and some non-human beings. She can be seen easily throwing crew members over her shoulders and carrying them away...sometimes against their will. *Inhuman Hearing; Other than in the Engine Room, Rewind can hear almost everything down to every crew member's heartbeats and breathing but rarely does she ever listen that closely. In the Engine room she relys more on the intercom system rather then trying to listen over the noise of the engines. *Durability; Rewind was built to last through basically anything and can endure just that. She is usually easily repairable and tends to do her own repairs and upgrades unless physically unable. Due to early experimentations, Rewind has a very high pain tolerance and cand soldier on through mostly anthing. Education and Intellegence Background No schooling background but has learned many things through her travels and life experiances. Goals To protect her crew, family and friends and keep them safe and happy as long as she is capable. With her soft heart Rewind trys to help most people in need. Personality Kind and nuturing as well as intellegent. She has grown out of her niave nature whilst aboard the SeptimoDominusTantibus and keeps herself slightly guarded to new people yet her curiousity can still get the best of her at times, and tends to cause more trouble then it's worth. She is a hard worker and takes her duties very seriously. Rewind has a habit to be motherly to many of the crew including her lover which can be irritating, but her intentions are pure and she only seeks everyone's happiness. She enjoys being below deck with the engines, so she doesn't have to hear if it is storming out. Rewind is terribly afraid of thunderstorms, mainly lightning which can hold her back at times with socializing on the lower deck but it never interferes with her work. She enjoys her lavender and rose teas, though she may not eat Rewind has the sense of taste and enjoys making and drinking her teas. Though she can be very lady-like in apearance and nature at times, she enjoys getting down and dirty working on the ship with the rest of the engineers. Rewind has a soft spot for children, she has a strong motherly instinct and can be very protective in nature. Rewind at one time hated when labeled an object or a mere machine, but through the help of friends and family she could care less what others think of her and is in a way proud to be an 'one of a kind' automaton. She can feel pain both physical and emotional like any human and if it weren't for her matallic inner workings, Rewind could easily pass for a human. Weakesses Mass quanities of electricity; Rewind could easily fry her system and greatly damage her with too much electricity coursing through her system. This is also a reason for her fear of thunderstorms, being a walking lightning rod isn't all it's cracked up to be. Mass quanties of water; Unable to swim Rewind's system can be flooded and forced into hybernation if water finds its way into her inner workings and runs the risk of damaging her core. Direct damage to power core; Rewind's entire essence is in her power core. Though made of unknown elements with unknown properties, Rewind's power core gives her life and is what makes her who she is. Regardless of her outter shell or automatonic workings, she would not survive without her core. Beliefs Rewind believes in God and the afterlife; She's seen too much pain and sorrow in her time and in a way Rewind hopes that there is an afterlife. One filled with peace and tranquility, Rewind prays regularly and believes in the higher balance of things. Appearance Rewind has golden skin and golden clockwork eyes behind small circular glasses, her skin feels like any humans with copper hair. She is rather tall and has clocks and gears hanging from her hair as well as a thick brace around her left arm from her Gatling Gun. She has tools in her fingertips that come out of her nails when needed. She always wears a mother/daughter neckalce given to her by Mila and a ring attached to a necklace from Christian. She can be seen sporting grunge clothing to long formal dresses down to her lover's tank top and underwear, whatever fits her fancy at teh time being. She usually has Enya her machanical owl perched on her shoulder that was given to her as a gift from Jacob along with her intercom system in her left ear. As well as her necklaces she always has an anklet from Jacob that she refuses to take off. Rewind's eyes change to the color of her core when she is extremely low on power when they change to a glowing green. When short-circuited she has the habit of sparking green static around her that tends to shock thoe around her. Screenshot_5.jpg Screenshot_4.jpg Screenshot_3.jpg Screenshot_6.jpg Screenshot_7.jpg Relationships 'Parents' Christian Jenkinson 'Grand Parents' None 'Partner' Jacob Jenkinson - Soon turning on her, Jacob used her core to re-create Dev and make her a submissive pet. Selling her off to Christian in order to gain more infomation. 'Children' Adaline Valintstein & Mila Jenkinson 'Friendships' Kura; Being the Captain of the ship and the one who originally brought her onto the ship, Rewind hold Kura as a very close friend and respects her as a Captain. Through time their friendship has grown stronger which Rewind is always grateful to. Abel; Though their friendship did not start as quickly as others, Rewind loves Abel dearly and loves spending time with him. As time has shown, Rewind has learned that she can rely on Abel for many things if just someone to listen to guidance in personal matters. Jacob; Being the son of her creator Rewind had originally taken care of Jacob as a child before being sold over 1000 years ago. After meeting Jacob aboard the ship, she had no idea of who he was and they had built a friendship slowly. After some time they had slowly became lovers and romantic partners, and though she knows who he is originally, it doesn't affect her at all. She respects Jacob's intelligence greatly believeing that he has surpassed his father's work greatly and loves working with him below deck in the engines. Lynkst; One of her longest and closet friendships, Rewind respects and listens to Lynkst most if not all the time. He has proven to be one of her most dear to her heart and she would do anything for him if requested, no questions asked. Sly; At first Rewind had actually thought him to be a woman, Rewind has grown to respect Sly's engineering expertise and had grown a friendship. Sly is definitely one person that can make Rewind smile and laugh. Emory; Though she had not seen much of Emory in her first life, Rewind has grown quite attached to Emory and enjoys her company, even if just enjoying eachother's presence. Ada; Rewind delivered Adaline and was the one to raise her in the brothel. Rewind will always see Ada as her own daughter and treats her as such. Though she has missed much of Ada's life growning up after the brothel it does not phase her as they are close as ever. Ada will always be Rewind's Addie. Mila; Rewind's princess, Mila is the creation and daughter to Jacob. Mila has claimed Rewind her mother which she gladly takes on the role and loves Mila unconditionally. Cal; Though Rewind does not get to see her as often as she'd like, Cal is a dear close friend to her and one of which she can talk to freely and open with. Rewind can even sometimes have the same fiery temper as Cal which sometimes gets her in trouble. Berry; Rewind respects Berry and has a close relationship with her. She loves to talk to Berry and feels that she can trust her with most private things. Cissy; Being one of the first people to befriend, Rewind holds Cissy highly in respect and dear to her as a friend and companion. Rough around the edges Cissy was seen originally as a challenge before they grew close. Devlin; Though this friendship is fairly new, Rewind enjoys working with Devlin and admires his workmanship and loyalty. Almost on the same level Rewind enjoys spending time with someone similar to herself and always finds Devlin's attitude refreshing. Category:Characters Category:WolinaNightshire Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo Category:SDT Engine Room